1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a field of high-speed data transmission, and more particularly to a method and a system for a parallel transmission of plural types of wireless links.
2. Description of Prior Art
Currently, modern communication technologies change rapidly, and the transmission rate of data is becoming faster and faster. A transmission rate of wireless communication is increasing step by step. Wireless communication entered the 4G era after the 2G and the 3G eras. Download speed of the 4G long term evolution (LTE) reaches 150 megabits per second (Mbps). Although the transmission rate of a wireless link is increasing, one user cannot utilize various types of wireless links to transmit data at the same time as the data is being transmitted. Accordingly, the wireless links are not sufficiently utilized, and the transmission rate of the data is not high.